Life at the castle
by Bloodedge23
Summary: Blaster Blade and his fellow knights in a life full of randomness. (note: this is not some war story, just some stories about when they're at the castle and having fun, etc)(8th chapter- 'Water Park Prank':D)
1. Hair gel

HELLOO! Welcome to my other multiple chapter fanfic, 'Life at the Castle'! Although the title sounds a little lame to me, but I can't think of any other good title right now, others being already taken…

And just so you know this will a collection of one-shots (or maybe two or more…shots) about the Royal Paladins and maybe also the other clans.

And the main genre will be humour and friendship, 'kay?

And so without further ado, let's move on to the first story!

-Blue4storm4magus

* * *

Chapter 1: Hair Gel

"Hey Gallatin!" Blade shouted from the bathroom.

No answer.

"Gallatin!"

Still no answer.

"GALLATINNN!"

Gallatin groaned. He was currently taking a really good nap AND watching a good dream too.

He got up from his bed and walked to Blade's quarters, which was just the next door. He knocked on the wooden ebony door with 'BLASTER BLADE' engraved on it.

Blade unlocked the door and Gallatin came in. He was only dressed in a towel hanging from his waist. His blonde hair was wet from the shower he took just now, and the scent of shampoo was still in the air. Gallatin yawned.

"What is it, Blade?"

He scratched his head while looking away from him. "Can I...borrow some of your hair gel?" Blaster Gallatin instantly snapped from his staring at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow at his question. He never NEVER wanted to use hair gel in his entire life.

"I'm only using it for the ball!"

"Oh the ball his Majesty is holding tonight…but why do need it? You'll look stupid if you do that."

Blade groaned at it."His majesty said that if I don't do that, he'll punish me. But do I want any punishment? Hell no."

Gallatin however noticed the blanks in the story.

"What he said must be true…Oh, Now I get it!"He thought. This could be a GREAT time, so he went along with it.

"I'll get you the gel…and remember that king Alfred strictly told that there should be no hair, not even a strand poking out. Your hair should be completely uniform…and oh! You'll also have to wear these glasses! "He said while handing him some glasses with thick, black frames.

"Why the hell would I need glasses?"

"I dunno. King Alfred told you to wear these, not me."

"Jeez…anyways thanks for that and see you later." He said as Gallatin rushed out of his quarters.

"Why does His majesty want me to do this?" he thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

*time skip. At the ball*

Everyone ROARED with laughter as Blade growled.

"THAT'S OUR BLADE?! HE'S LOOKING LIKE A NERD!"

"AHAHAHA! HE REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE ONE!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA FOR WEARING GLASSES, MAN?"

Hell, even King Alfred was chuckling AND Gallatin was trying his best to hold his laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D FALL FOR IT SO EASILY!"

"What d-do you mean?"

His majesty placed his hand on Blade's shoulder.

"Blade…today's April fools!"

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

I seriously imagined Blade a nerd this chapter…and he looks funny to me! Although sorry if it does not look funny to you though...

But do leave a review, please :)! Even if it is constructive feedback. I am still a super rookie and it feels fun to read your reviews and it also motivates me to write better next time.

Bye until the next chapter arises!(which will be 'drunk- blaster blade version')!


	2. Drunk - Blaster Blade

Finally! I am able to write this after a long time (because of STUPID exams, and I still have them -_-)! Ladies and gentlemen, I present you "drunk - Blaster Blade version"!

So without further ado, let's move on to the story!

Blue4storm4magus

* * *

"_Uwahaha- This world is_ _full of pink! I love pink!" A drunken Blaster Blade exclaimed cheerfully while Blaster Dark sipped his drink peacefully - pretending to not know the idiot._

_Uwa! There's a pink doggie! Me wants that! Dark- Chan, gimme that!" _

_The Shadow Paladin sighed and massaged his temples. "First of all, don't DARE call me Dark – Chan, and secondly that's not a dog, it's a bottle of vodka – HEY!"_

_Blaster blade snatched it from his hand just about when dark was about to pour himself another glass._

"_I am going to show you a magic twick! Right now the bottle is upright -"Blade said while holding the bottle over Dark's head._

"_And then?" _

"_And now it's upside down!" he said while inverting the bottle..._

"_WAIT IS IT CLOSED-"_

_SPLOOOSH!_

_Unfortunately he was caught off guard, and Blade had splashed the vodka on him making him wet and stink in alcohol. Blaster Dark calmed himself down while wiping his hair, reminding himself that his brother is currently drunk..._

_But on the inside, he wanted to..._

_Hit him between his legs..._

_With a SAMSUNG GALAXY TAB S... (A/n – Hey that rhymed XD)_

"_Eew! Darky is stinky! He never takes a bath!" Blade cried while pinching his nose. "Darky stinks like a toilet!"_

_Blaster dark hissed in anger trying to calm down again, but neither I nor he knows for how long he can hold his anger._

"_Look, Toilet-Chan! This thing is so cute!" Blade said while holding Doranbau(A/n: He was there with them at that time) in his hands. _

"_Blade-sama, I'm a high beast..."_

"_I wonder if it's edible..."_

"_...?! Help!" _

_Doranbau struggled and freed himself from Blade and jumped over to Blaster Dark's face, scratched it and ran under his bed._

"_Ow my face!" Dark shrieked in pain. Doranbau had left scratches all over his face and they hurt like hell. He heaved an irritated sigh and panted heavily while still trying to hold his anger. But suddenly-_

_He felt somebody's lips touch his..._

_And a certain knight too..._

_HELL NO_

"_Tehe." Blade giggled. Drunk Blade is definitely a freak._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Anger tick mark_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Anger rising to 50%...60%...80%...90%...99.999999999999%...100%!_

_SUPER SUPER KILLER AURA!_

_Blaster Dark connected his fist to his head and knocked him out of his room. (A/n: Is that even possible?)And boy, that punch was hard; the door smashed into pieces._

"_A-are you going to leave him there?" Doranbau squeaked while peeking from under the bed._

"_Just leave him and let him freeze to death, let him rot in hell...KILL HIM IN MOST SADISTIC WAY POSSIBLE!" He mumbled angrily and slammed the door._

* * *

"Lemme just die!" Blaster Blade cried. He was tied to a chair in the same way as he did to Dark before, and they were watching HIS video this time.

"Just kill me NOW!" He REALLY wanted to just die after seeing that. He was sure to have nightmares tonight.

Meanwhile Dark rolled on the floor laughing crazily.

"This is what you get, Blade! Bwahaha!"

* * *

Yaoi? I don't know XD It was just for fun! I don't even like Yaoi or Yuri, I just wrote it for fun! SOnt don't take it seriously, 'kay?

I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

AND Please leave reviews! :D I'LL need at least 4 reviews to post the next chapter. (You wont understand why.) plus they are fun to read!


	3. Llew and Fanfiction

Woo hoo! Another chapter, that too between my exams!(although its pretty short)

* * *

Chapter: 3

Llew and Fanfiction

Future knight Llew was just really obsessed with Blaster-Blade senpai. Or maybe a bit _too_ much for his own good. But what could he do? He was just too amazing. The way he washes his hands, the way he closes the door, the way he sneezes, the way he swats away his enemies (mosquitoes), just... everything he does is so awesome

He was apparently surfing on the Internet, and was looking up _everything _with Blaster Blade. Fan art, cosplays, and just everything.

Suddenly, he stumbled across this _amazing _site named Fanfiction.

_Stories about Blade-senpai? So COOL! _He thought happily as he clicked on a story.

But apparently he made the BIGGEST mistakes of his life. First, not reading the summary. Second...it contains Blaster Dark. And third...not checking that its...M rated.

As he read on, he huddled up on his chair while clenching his head. In case you want to know his reaction, he was like this:

"$%&amp;%$V^&amp;$*&amp; %*&amp;( %V*&amp;$*&amp;$*&amp;$C#%$ ^%C!^%$V)^*&amp;)*)%C*% ?! MY MIND IS TAINTED!" He screamed as he instantly shut down the computer. But his mind was still pretty paranoid.

"Must...regain...MANLINESS!" He thought aloud as he crawled up to the window for some fresh air. As he looked out, he saw Blaster Blade sparring with his brother (aka Blaster Dark). An image flashed inside his mind, and he ducked back beneath the window.

_I'll never think of you two the same way anymore..._he thought before passing out.

* * *

Please leave a review people, cause I need them!( like I said, you won't understand why) And its not THAT scary to review, ya know. XD


	4. Best ways to annoy gallatin

For some reason, Knight of Silence Gallatin was getting VERY annoyed. Why? Well, whenever he went near anybody they would be like: "He mustn't know about the list! RUN!" and, well, they took off.

"WHAT LIST?" He fumed. Every year, the day before April fool's, everybody would run from him talking about some list. And on April fool's, he was pranked like HELL.

He suddenly spotted Llew chatting with Marron AGAIN about the list. On seeing him, Marron quickly fled the scene, but Llew wasn't so lucky.

"So, Llew. Just WHAT list were the two of you talking about?"

"I...I...I mustn't t-tell!"

"C'mon. I'll give you this _special _photo of a teenaged Blaster Blade if you tell me." He said while taking out a photograph.

"..." Llew tried to resist.

"I guess you don't want it. Too bad, this is the only photo of a young Blaster Blade you'll get."

"OKAY, OKAY I'M TELLING" Llew finally burst out."BLASTER BLADE SENPAI HAS MADE _ANOTHER _LIST '_**BEST WAYS TO ANNOY GALLATIN, 2014**_'. NOW GIMME THAT PICTURE!"

"Thanks for the info. You can have this." He said while handing him the picture. Llew snatched the picture and ran.

"So...this is what it is about, huh?"

*time skip*

Gallatin hurried to his quarters and locked all doors and windows. He somehow managed to sneak into Blaster Blade's quarters (he is a ninja, right?) and acquire the navy blue notebook in which Blaster Blade had probably written down the 'list'.

He put on his special device (that helps him read) and quickly turned the pages and soon found what he was looking for. He read on:

_BEST WAYS TO ANNOY GALLATIN._

1\. Hide his conditioner and shampoo and replace it with brightly coloured hair dye. Pink recommended.

2\. Say 'silence' each time you see him. If he tells you to stop, simply tell that you were destined to do this.

3\. Hide every hairbrush he owns.

4\. Keep 'accidently' calling him a girl. Also, insist that he is a girl. If he protests, ask him to prove it.

5\. Make his hair even prettier with lots of bows and flowers. When he yells at you for it, cry VERY loudly.

_6\. Grab hold of his arms make him flap around, all the while yelling, "FLY BIRDIE FLY!" until he hits you. Which should be very soon._

7\. Dress everyday exactly like him. If he changes his outfit in desperation, change yours as well.

_8\. Call him at 1 in the morning to ask if he's asleep yet. Continue to do this every hour after that._

_9\. Replace his clothes with pink jumpsuits. Say that it's the "Latest thing"_

_10\. Call him pretty boy._

11\. Draw moustaches on his every picture. Tell everyone he himself did it.

12\. Tie knots in his hair while he is sleeping. Watch him trying to desperately untangle them for a while, and then tell him to cut his hair. Insist that he follows your advice.

13\. Paint his nails in rainbow colours. Make sure to take pictures too.

14\. Follow him all day singing loudly."I AM A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOORLD!"  
When he comments on it, tells him that it is his new theme song.

15\. Swoon and tell him that he is very pretty. Continue praising him spiky hair until he hits you.

16\. Sneak up behind him and scream,"HI SPIKES!"  
And run away very fast and hide. Do this every 5 minutes.

17\. Say his name over and over and over and over and over and over again and again and again.

_18\. Ask if you can plait his hair. If he refuses, plait it anyways._

23\. Set his alarm for half past 2 in the morning. And hide it waaay under his bed or the back of his closet so that he has get up and look for it.

24\. Find every bottle of shampoo, conditioner, hair gel he owns and mix it all up. Then dump it all over his room.

25\. Stare at him for 15 min and when he turns to leave, Yell," I BEAT GALLATIN, PINK PRINCESS OF COTTON CANDY?!"

26\. Write on his blindfold (while he's sleeping) in BIG BOLD PINK lettera," I AM BARBIE GIRL!"

27\. Ask him how his ballet lessons have been going.

28\. Ask him stupid questions like," Why do you have five fingers?" or "Do you have a brain?"

_29._ _Interrupt him random...made up words when he's talking to you:_

him: hello-  
you: MILKOVICH!  
Him: I sai-  
you: GROMPLE GRUBLE!  
Him:*anime sweatdrop about to fall*

_You: SLOINKY MINKY.  
Him: I can't even finish a sweatdrop-  
you: DHISKAYOON_

30\. Bang a frying pan on his room door constantly and when he asks,"What are doing?" say that it was your destiny.

_And...i'll think more later on._

...

...

...

Gallatin closed the notebook.

"_This April fools won't be so good for you people_..."

* * *

*timeskip. 1st April*

And to cut a long story short, the day was not a very successful one. All of Blade's pranks on Gallatin failed.

"HOW THE HECK DID NONE OF MY SUPERB IDEAS WORK?"

Well, only you people, me, and Gallatin know.

* * *

Don't forget to review, people! :D You can like, tell me which prank was your favourite. Or just how was the fanfic. Anyway, I'll again need 3 more reviews to post another chapter, so, um please cooperate with me?

I might give you candy! Like my favourite Ukitake-taichou! (bleach)


	5. Horror Movie Night

Update after a loooooooong time, I know. But I was busy, really busy! Anyways this one is pretty short, but hope you all enjoy it!

A/N: In this one-shot, the knights are all young teenagers (13-14 years)

Characters: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, High dog breeder Akane, Knight of Silence Gallatin, Future knight Llew, King of knights Alfred.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Horror movie night!

The Five knights plopped themselves down on the couch and made themselves comfortable. Blaster Blade and Akane were jittering with excitement, Future knight Llew was still busy admiring Blaster Blade- senpai, Blaster Dark looked rather bored, whereas Gallatin remained calm as ever. Sure he couldn't watch the movies, but atleast he can hear them and that's good enough for him.

"You guys ready?" Akane said while handing out popcorns.

"Yeah!" Blaster Blade and Llew shout in unison.

"Don't wet your pants Dark!"

**WHACK**

"OW!" Blade exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Just shut your trap and switch on the TV already."

"Okay okay jeez..." Blade muttered to himself as he pressed the play button on the remote.

"So which movie is this?" Gallatin asked while munching some popcorn.

"The Exorcist!"

-_A few hours later-_

The Blasters' faces had become white as paper, Akane kept biting her lips so much they were swollen now, Llew had already passed out. Gallatin was clutching the couch so hard it was ripped from places; apparently the screams are enough to scare the living daylights out of him.

"L-lets change the movie!"

"R-right!"

This time, it's Friday the 13th.

_"Freddy's coming for ya-!"_

Their faces paled.

_"Better lock yer door-!"_

Subconsciously they all turn to the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The lights go out, great timing...

...

...

**KNOCK KNOCK**

...

_"Better stay up late!"_

...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"OPEN THE DOOR IT"S RAINING CATS AND DOGS OUT HERE AND MOSQUITOES TOO LET ME IN!"

...

Somehow Blaster Dark went up to the door and unlocked it. The door opened to a man, completely drenched and covered in mosquito bites standing there looking furious.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?! THE MOSQUITOE-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

...All of them pass out.

"...What happened in here?" King Alfred thought aloud.

* * *

Leave a review guys! Cause I'll again need 3 more reviews to upload next chapter.

Until then, stay awesome guys!


	6. Royal concert?

Hello again, guys! Well, I just saw a weird little dream, and so I'm gonna write it down for ya all to read!

A disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Sunshine' by MONKEY MAJIK (It's actually the second opening song for Nura Rise of the Yokai clan)

Characters: Blaster Blade, Knight of loyalty Bedivere, Twin Shine Swordsman Marhaus, Solitary knight Gancelot, Knight of Silence Gallatin, King of knights Alfred, some female servants.

A/n: I decided to put Gallatin at the vocals 'cause he wears a blindfold, and playing an instrument without being able to see is...well...possible for some extraordinarily talented people, but still...oh well I don't have any words for it! I hope you can get what I am trying to mean.

* * *

Blade, Bedivere, Marhaus, and even Gancelot, had noticed for quite a while that Gallatin kept humming things like 'There's a Sunshine in my mind!'

"Is...Is...Is our buddy in love or something?"

"OH MY GOD GALLATIN IS IN LOVE GOTTA MEET HIM NOW." Bedivere said as they rushed to the Gallatin, once again humming.

"GALLATIN!"They screamed in sync.

"I ALREADY HAVE A BLINDFOLD DONT MAKE ME WEAR EARPLUGS AS WEL-"

"So who is it?"

"...You forgot who I am?"

"NO! I MEAN WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

All the other heads turn towards them as they walk past the group.

"Just what the HELL are you all talking about?! I DONT have one!"

"No need to be shy-"

"I'm serious! DEAD SERIOUS!"

"...Explain why you have been singing 'There's a sunshine in my mind!' "

"FOR THE LOVE OF BLINDFOLDS, THAT'S A SONG!"

"A song?"

"YES."

"Let us all go and listen to it, then?"

"But-"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Okay..."

"To the music room then!" (Me: Yes there is a computer over there.)

* * *

*TIMESKIP*

"So that's what you've been listening to..." Blaster Blade murmured as the video ended. Gallatin nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that," Marhaus started. "We never thought you'd be into something like this."

"I think it's pretty cool." Gancelot commented.

"Hey, do you mind singing it?" Bedivere asked.

"No way!" Gallatin quickly said. Blaster Blade saddened.

"Aw, why not?"

"Please?" Marhaus begged. Gallatin folded his arms.

"I said no-"

"Come on. It's just a song; you're not scared, are you?" Gancelot smiled.

"I am not! I just don't want to sing it-"

"Come on. Just this once?" Blaster Blade pleaded. Gallatin sighed. The stubborn bunch.

"Okay, fine..."

"On the microphone, please!" Bedivere grinned. Gallatin rolled his eyes and made his way over to the microphone stand.

"It isn't going to make a differen-"

"Just sing!" Marhaus cut him off. Gallatin sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Ashita wo terasu yo sunshine, mado kara sashikomu..." (Me: Once again, I don't own the lyrics!)

Music joined in.

"What are you guys doing?" Gallatin turned around to face them. All of them had picked an instrument. Blaster Blade held up the electric guitar.

"Accompanying you. Go on, just sing." Gallatin turned around again, a bit confused, but began to sing again.

"What's going on?" the King of knights, Alfred asked. Music and a really good voice could be heard floating down the corridor.

"What the heck?" Alfred gasped.

A LOT of girls were at the door, looking inside the door.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat, and they turned to him.

"You all should be back at your jobs. Hurry up, or I'll dock the pay of every single lady here." They quickly hurried past him, muttering excuses. When they were all gone, he looked inside and found quite the shocking scene.

"You can sing?!" He said, walking in. Gallatin stopped when he saw his majesty come in. "And you, Gancelot, can play the drums?" (me: Sorry if Gancelot playing drums sound OOCish...but That was in my dream, ain't gonna change it.)

"Well, your majesty, they wanted me to sing a song and then they just joined in..." Gallatin explained. Gancelot threw his drum sticks in the air and caught them again.

"And yes, I can play the drums, and Gallatin over there can sing." He pointed over to the spiky-haired knight.

"I see..." King Alfred said after a few moments of silence.

'Argh, why don't I have such an amazing voice?!' He thought to himself.

"Alright, as your king..." King Alfred started. "I order your four to play that song again for me."

"What?!" Bedivere started. "I mean, erm, why, your majesty?"

"Are you questioning me?" He countered. Bedivere shook his head quickly.

"N-No, your majesty!"

"Good. Now all of you get onto this stage and perform. I'll be watching back here, so you guys won't be nervous since you all can't see me."

King Alfred moved his chair back into the darkness, and Blaster Blade rose an eyebrow.

"Um.. okay. So then, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Gancelot clicked his sticks in time with Blade's countdown, and then they started to play.

King Alfred took out a small remote from underneath his chair and started pressing buttons. He moved the stage through the roof, to make this show public.

Well, after all, He is a benevolent king. He just wanted to 'share the happiness with all.'

The citizens of the kingdom were wondering what was going on. Quickly he added ridiculous special effects like colourful and shiny streaks, sparkles and stars to fly around them, blinding them so that they couldn't see they were outside.

He also cranked up the volume a lot, so that everyone could listen to the song.

He chuckled as he went up the stairs his own way to the roof, and started filming the whole thing.

* * *

*TIMESKIP AGAIN*

"Shinjite, ashita mo harerukana? Wooaah oh... Oh yeah!" Gallatin finished.

Suddenly, they heard a roar of applause, whistles and shouts.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"TOTALLY ROCKIN'"

"What happened?" Marhaus asked. The special effects stopped and the men flinched at the sight of the citizens and knights of the kingdom cheering for them.

"I think his majesty tricked us into playing for these people..." Gancelot answered. Blaster Blade growled.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Together, they made their way off the roof on the other side of the castle where nobody was.

When they found the king, he was going to be in a WORLD of pain.

* * *

Leave a review people! cause again...3 reviews! But nonetheless, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D


	7. Beach journey nightmare

Hi! Minna! Guess who returned with a new chapter again? Yes, the author, which refers to me! (...that was lame...)

Anyways, here's today's chapter:-

Beach Journey Nightmare

Characters: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Gallatin, Akane, Morgana, King of knights Alfred, and CEO Amaterasu.

A/N: Except King Alfred and CEO Amaterasu, everybody else are young teenagers (13-14 yrs)

* * *

Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Gallatin, Akane and Morgana and King Alfred along with CEO Amaterasu were all going to the beach. King Alfred was driving, Amaterasu was admiring the scenery outside, and Gallatin was sleeping since they had got into the car, that is, for 4 hours straight. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were bickering about whether a person could throw up while standing on his head, while Akane and her best friend Morgana were gossiping about who-knows-what.

They had packed a lot of things, and had planned to have a lot of fun over there.

But...

That is when they REACH the beach at all.

Gallatin finally woke up after another hour when the car slowed down. He thought they were finally there, but they actually haven't even reached the bridge yet. After which it'd take another one and a half hour to arrive. So he went back to sleep again.

There was a huge traffic jam. It seemed like EVERYONE in the nation had the same idea to spend the weekend at the beach.

They were only going about like 3 metres every 30 seconds. It looked like they were gonna be stuck there for longer than expected, so Blaster Blade opened the bag of cheese curls Gallatin was saving for later.

He looked out of the window.

There was a seagull perching on the bridge railing next to their car, and it looked at Blade with hungry eyes. He felt sorry for it, so he tossed a cheese curl out of the sun roof.

"Guys! Did you see that?! That seagull caught the thing in midair! What a cool dude."

He was about to throw another one, but that's when Amaterasu stopped him. She said that seagulls are really aggressive, and giving them 'public food' is not a very good idea.

She was right about it, because two seconds later the seagull was on top of the car, and anybody could tell that it wanted more food.

He threw another at it to make it go away, but this time the seagull bobbled the cheese curl which fell right back inside.

That's when things got BAD.

The seagull hopped down into the car and ate the curl off the floor. For a second, everyone was in a state of shock that a seagull was in the car, and nobody budged an inch.

The seagull squawked a few times and then tried to fly back out the way it came in. But it missed the sun roof by about a foot and smashed into the roof.

Then it just went completely nuts, flying around and crashing into windows, with feathers and cheese curls everywhere.

_SMACK!  
BONK!  
DOINK!_

_..._and everyone was in a state of panic.

_SCREEAM!_

_SCREEECH!_

After that the seagull got greedy and grabbed the bag of cheese curls off the floor. But Gallatin snagged it for held on for dear life.

"Seagull, you shall not have this bag of cheese curls I was saving, for I SHALL PROTECT IT TILL MY LAST BREATH!"

Everyone was yelling at him to let go of the bag, but he wasn't giving in. Finally he released it when Morgana pinched him hard and the seagull beat him in this tug-of-war.

"NOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS CHEESE CURLS!"

The seagull flew up with the bag, but it didn't get too far with it.

ALL the OTHER seagulls wanted it too. All of them slammed into the bird and the bag and about three-quarters of cheese curls fell back into the car.

...

...

...

And so did the _10 seagulls._

...

It was total nightmare from there.

_SMASH!_

_WHOMP!_

_SMACK!_

_CRASH!_

_THUMP!_

"_SCREAAAM!"_

"_SCREEACH!"_

"_CHEESE CURLS! YOU DAMNED BIRDS MURDERED IT!"_

A few of the seagulls flew up front, and His Majesty got so freaked out he hit the accelerator...while stuck in a jam, and as you can get it, he rear-ended a brand new sporty-looking car that was in front of them

The birds finally cleared out, but now they had a BRAND NEW problem to deal with.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! :D I need three reviews again, and I'll post a chapter on Saturday then.


	8. Water park prank

`Hello, Minna-san! I-I'm so sorry for not updating! But being in 9th grade and tuitions and school problems don't help you know...

So anyway, here is my next chapter!

Main Characters: Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.

And again, they are young teenagers. (13-14 years)

* * *

Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Gallatin, Tristan, Akane, Morgana, King of knights Alfred, and CEO Amaterasu were this time at the United Sanctuary Water Park. The beach journey was a total letdown, so this was to make up for it.

All of then changed into their bathing suits and met outside the restrooms. It was SUPER crowded, and there was no way they were gonna find 8 lounge chairs altogether. They eventually found two chairs with a few broken straps, and dumped their towels and other stuff on it.

Morgana and Akane ran off to the lazy river, Gallatin and Tristan went to the Giant slide and King Alfred and CEO headed towards the aquariums which meant that the blasters were now on their own.

Blaster Blade and Dark went to the wave pool first, but there were about a BILLION people in it.

"Hey Dark, let's play Hide-and-seek!"

"I'm not playing stupid kids' games."

"Chicken!"

**WHACK**

"Ow-!"

"I'm not a chicken! FINE! I'll play, and I AM GONNA BEAT YOU, NO MATTER WHICH GAME WE ARE PLAYING! I'm totally better than you!"

"Fine fine!"

"But then, it will be impossible for the seeker to find the hider with all the rafts and people in the pool."

"So?"

"So it has to be fair that the hider CANNOT swim underwater."

Blaster Dark couldn't really trust Blade not to cheat, but he came up with a way to make sure the hider followed the rules.

Blade got a paper place mat from the snack bar and said the hider had to keep it dry to prove he didn't go underwater.

"I'm actually impressed you came up with that, Blade."

Dark volunteered to be the first hider and found a spot at the far end of the pool where he knew Blade would have a lot of trouble finding him.

But...

What Dark DIDN'T know was that Blade had written something on the placemat:

"I AM NOT WEARING MY BATHHING SUIT"

...

Unfortunately, EVERYBODY around him did notice before he could. All of them swam away from him and got away from the pool, and a few children and teenager were laughing and giggling at him.

It even got MORE embarrassing when the lifeguard got down from her chair, gave him a towel and told that he had to get out of the pool immediately.

...

...

Blade...I hope you're enjoying right now...because you won't be here for long..."

* * *

***later***

All of the knights where supposed to meet at the snack bar after two hours, but Blade and Dark were still missing.

"Any idea where they are, Tristy?

"No..." He sighed.

"But why are you and Gal frowning?"

"Because of what happened at the giant slide...wanna hear it?"

"Sure!"

* * *

And that's it, everyone!

You all know what happened to Blaster Blade after that, right?

Oh wait you want to know what happened to Gallatin and Tristan? Hmmm...Fine! If I get three reviews, I'll upload that story within next Sunday, I swear!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

~NatsuShinigami (formerly known as Blue4storm4magus)


End file.
